


The Secret Of Tony and Loki

by Hercules_Luna_14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Dudley, Abused Harry, Abused Petunia, Bad Dumbledore, Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Brainwashed Petunia, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Vernon, F/F, F/M, Good Dudley, Good Odin (Marvel), Insecure Loki (Marvel), Insecure Tony Stark, Loki Has Issues, Loki has a heart, Loki is James Potter, M/M, Major Howard Stark Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Odin's Parenting, Parent Loki, Parent Tony Stark, Powerful Golden Trio, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Powerful Ron, Protective Avengers, Protective Everybody, Protective Loki, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Marriage, Slight Odin Bashing, Slight Steve Bashing, Surrogacy, Time Travel, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, abused Tony, false imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hercules_Luna_14/pseuds/Hercules_Luna_14
Summary: Tony Stark and Loki have known each other and been friends for many years. They became parents to each others children and slowly but surely fell in love with one another. Afraid of how people would view them as especially Asgard and Shield they kept their family a secret and their marriage a secret. They asked a good friend of theirs Lily Evans to be their surrogate she gave birth to twins. One Halloween something their secret almost comes to light so they left the twins with Lily for safekeeping promising to be back in a few days, but then Loki is taken by surprise by some of Thanos minions, and Tony is held up by Obadiah's business meetings. When Tony goes to pick up the twins he finds theirs and Lily's dead bodies. With his husband missing Tony struggles not to breakdown and be there for his remaining children.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the avengers or anything to do with Marvel nor do I own Harry Potter.

Tony's Pov November 2nd, 1996

The sun shined brightly as I turned the corner into Godric's Hollow to pick up my two youngest children. Loki had gotten worried that Heimdall and Odin were starting to get suspicious with how much time he was spending here on Midgard, and Obie was also starting to get suspicious as to where I keep disappearing. Loki has also been gaining threats in his wizard form James Potter. We decides it would be a good idea to put the twins and Lily under the fidelius charm for a few days in order to throw every one off our trail. It was a close call but we are both sure it worked, with Peter as our Secret Keeper and Sirius being the decoy and Remus spreading rumors amongst the werewolves so that death eaters will catch false leads as to where they are hiding. Although, I am still highly suspicious as to why Dumbledore thought Voldemort would target our children.I left Hela to babysit Peter in case there was trouble.

There simply isn't enough people I trust outside my family with my family. Pepper is still fairly new to me she may be interesting but I don't know if I can trust her yet not with what matters most to me. I was hesitant to let even Rhodey in on my secret and he has been my brother since I was at MIT.

~Flashback~

_“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!!!”_

_I flinched and slowly tried to find an exit before my executioner- err I mean my best friend could find me. I heard an amused chuckle from my left and I whipped around so fast I thought my head would fly off my shoulders._

_“ Loki!” I Hissed, “ What are you doing here you being here will only make the lecture worse!”_

_“ I apologize my love but I could not allow my future husband go through such unpleasantness without me.” He smirked, “ Of course I could always teleport us away to another location to avoid the confrontation longer if you would like.”_

_That’s not such a bad idea I could always come back when Rhodey isn’t so pissed off, but then again leaving now would only end up pissing him off even more. Aw damn it! Why did things have to get so complicated. “ No” I sighed, “ It’s best if we just get it over with.”_

_“ I’m in here Honey bear” I called out nervously._

_Rhodey comes storming in besides the frown lines marring his smooth coffee colored skin, his eyebrows furrowed and his right index finger twitching every 3.5 seconds, he is the perfect portrait of calm._

_Definitely not a good sign._  
_“ Anthony… I don’t even know where to begin”_

_I chuckled as felt little beads of nervous sweat appear on my eyebrow. “ Well we could always talk about the weather platipus a bit mundane for me though we could also talk about how you never seem to have coffee when I come over to your place, honestly sugar plum that is just a crime against humanity. Coffee is a drink made by the gods it is needed for basic human survival it’s blasphemy not to have coffee Rhodey we should go out and get some coffee you know it’s not good to argue without having coffee so I’m just gonna go out and get some ok-”_

_“Tony stop your rambling and calling me all those ridiculous names you’re just digging a bigger hole for yourself.”Rhodey sighed and_ _ran his hand over his bald head._

_“ If I may interject -”_

_“NO” both Rhodey and I snapped in the direction of my fiance whoa I am never going to get used to the thought of that or the warm feelings that come with it._

_Rhodey seemed unamused “ Look I don’t know if I really want to believe that this guy whom I never even heard you mention until this morning when you blurted out that you were engaged is the God of Mischief in Norse Mythology. But even I can’t argue him appearing in my living room_ _out of nowhere to save you from my interrogation isn’t exactly normal. So all I have to ask is what were you thinking?”_

_I sighed and looked down at my feet usually I’m good at hiding my emotions and just not caring a flying rat's ass about what anyone that about me … but this was Rhodey the guy who has been my brother for seven years ever since I was that scrawny 14 year old kid at MIT scared and unsure about the world around me. I have to be honest to the person who has stood by my side for so long even if it meant losing him._

_“ Rhodey honestly when I first met Loki I wasn’t thinking you were off on assignment for the military, Obie was on my ass for updates for new_ _weapon designs, and honestly I was going crazy and I was incredibly lonely more so than usual.I was totally freaking out about being a new parent and I was convinced that I was going to screw up raising Peter now that Mary is dead. Then this handsome tall man with emerald green eyes and a hot british accent comes along, and we get to know each other and when I found out he was a god I thought I was going crazy. But I wasn’t and I’m not he has helped to raise Peter for two years and in return I helped with his kids. At first we were just really good friends with benefits but then ...” I stopped and turned to look at the love of my life with a blush on my cheeks being this open is totally out of character for me but I know Loki is worth it, I took a deep breath and I looked at my best friend and brother straight in the eye._

_“ Rhodey somewhere along the line I realized with all the screwed up things in my life I never that I was worthy to have someone love my which is why I have never let myself love anyone the way I have fallen in love with Loki. And I promise you James I am deeply and sincerely in love with Loki Laufey-Odinson.”_

_Rhodey looks at me and Loki with a serious expression and I hold my breath until finally he speaks directly towards Loki “ What about you?”_

_Loki looks startled for a second before regaining his composure “ What do you Mean?” he asked ._

_Rhodey squared his shoulders and asked “ Do you love my brother they way he so obviously love you?”_

_Loki looked the most serious I have ever seen him and declared “ I love Anthony Edward Stark with all my heart and will shout from all the rooftops from here to Valhalla if that is what it takes to prove it to you and more importantly Anthony.”_

_Traitorous tears suddenly began to form at the corners of my eyes probably from all the dust Loki shifted in the room when he teleported in and I quickly wiped them away before they became noticeable. I looked_ over _at Rhodey who was now smiling brightly._

_“Well” he said, “ I guess there is only one thing left to do.” and then he rushed over to Loki and hugged and shouted “ WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!”_

_I laughed relieved to have my best friends approval but then stopped short when Rhodey continued “ However if you ever hurt him in any way shape or form whether it be physically emotionally or mentally. I promise you that there is no shadowy corner in this entire universe I don’t care if you are in Asgard or any other realm or dimension. If you hurt Tony Stark I will find you and I will tear you apart piece by piece slowly until you are begging for me to kill you and then I will make you watch as make your intestines into key chains. I doesn't matter if you have magic you hurt him_ _and I will destroy you have I made myself clear?”_

_Never in all the time that I have known him have I ever seen Loki look so pale and unnerved not even when he retold the stories about when Thor and his friends would drag him to dangerous adventures. It was kind of amusing._

~End Flashback~

That was a good day and the wedding was spectacular even though it wasn't quite as big as we wanted it since we had to keep it a secret. We still had all of the important people including my cousins Lily and Petunia, and Loki's friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

I froze and rubbed my eyes not believing what they were seeing the safe house where Lily and the kids were was destroyed.Panic filled my heart as ran inside...


	2. The Wrath of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's reaction to his children's supposed deaths, and the betrayal of one of his dearest friends and the mysterious disappearance of two others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own the Avengers or anything to do with Marvel nor do I own Harry Potter.  
> Thank you for those of you that commented, and thank you for telling me about my spelling errors. I will try and fix them as much as possible.

**Loki's Pov November 2nd 1996**

 

             I don't have many happy memories in my life, the only fond memories I have of Asgard are the times I spent with my mother and Thor before he became friends with Sif and the Warriors Three. Other than that I can't help but associate Asgard with pain and betrayal. I can't help but remember each time Odin tried to tear each of my beloved children away from me. I am lucky that they don't yet know how powerful and intricate my illusions are. 

 

Not even the all powerful All-Father knows he's been tricked and that the horse he sits on is nothing more than a product of my magic. I grit my teeth as remember how my so called father would treat his grandchildren. It still infuriates me how he thought it would be alright to use my son as his steed! Sleipnir is not even a real horse he is but a shape shifter like both his father and I!

 

Although I suppose that is nothing compared to what he wanted to do with the rest of my children. If Odin had it his way Fenris would be in chains, and Jorgumand would be trapped in the depths of Midgard's oceans.

 

Still with all my power I was unable to save my beautiful Hela from her fate, the least I was able to do was make her Queen of Hel and Niflheim, and she is still able to visit. I still will never be able to forgive myself for not being able to do more for her.

 

Hiding my sons on Midgard was one of more brilliant tricks I think especially since I have prevented that pesky Gatekeeper from spying on me or them. It was even better when I placed my soul into the stillborn of a mortal wizard a pure blood, raising my children in mortal society while learning about this world's magic was certainly and interesting experience. It's amazing how petty and predjudiced these mortal's can be magic is magic no matter how it manifest or in whom it manifests it is always precious.

 

Not to mention the ridiculous rivalries the wizarding school Hogwarts had particularly the one between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Although I do wish I had the chance to be in the Slyhterin house it definitely would have suited me better. Convincing that silly hat to put me in Gryffindor was almost not worth it,but then I met my brothers in that house. When I first left Asgard  I promised I would never allow anyone to find out my secret, and with me constantly checking in with Asgard to ensure they stayed off my son's trails I didn't think anyone would.

 

That all changed with Sirius and Remus and Lily and Severus fifth year when they decided to confront me ...

 

 **~ Flashback~**  

          _I ran hurriedly through the halls careful to avoid the moving staircases, I had just gotten word from Fenris about there being some issues with the wards at the shrieking shack where he and his brothers were living during the school year. Just as I entered the tunnel beneath the whomping willow I was tackled from behind._

_" Aarguh" I yelped as I tried to shake off the body on top of me. Then I shifted to see Sirius grinning at me with Remus and Peter standing sheepishly behind him._

_" Padfoot what the bloody hell was that for!" , annoyance creeping into my tone. He ignored my question and instead replied simply, " You've been keeping secrets from us Prongs."_

_I kept my face carefully blank, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus hesitantly step forward as began to explain. " James ... we know, we know that you are Loki.It wasn't very easy to figure out you did a good job of hiding your children from us, even Moony wasn't able to sense them on the full moon. but there was too many things that didn't add up and well we followed you on the map, and when you dropped your glamours your true name and your children's names appeared on it. Then suddenly so many things made sense."_

 

_" And what exactly do you plan to do about it?" I asked a sliver of fear going down my spine I didn't want to lose the people I've come to think of as brothers however I will do whatever it takes to protect my children._

 

_They all looked at me slightly hurt , and then I heard a voice from behind me speak up. " Honestly I don't know if I will ever understand the male species you are all simply dreadful at communicating with one another." I whipped around to see Lily standing in the middle of the tunnel along with Severus and all of my sons. I opened my mouth to ask what they were doing here, but she quickly continued." James or Loki if you prefer now that we know your secret, I can understand why you are so protective of your children if there is any truth to the legends. But you must understand Sirius, Remus, and Peter are your brothers you have said so yourself on many occasions. And throughout this school year Severus and I have also come to care for you as a friend, though we found out your secret completely by accident... and I'm honestly still half convinced that this is a dream-"_

 

_"Lily enough." I had to stop her halfway through her babbling, as relief and amusement at the situation filled my body." Thank you."_

 

_They all laughed and hugged me smiling._

 

_"So" Lily began now that we know your secret will you let me set you up on a date with my cousin Tony?"_

 

~End Flashback~

 

I was drawn out of the memory by Thor's shouting , " Brother you must see the map Fandral has found down in the market it tells of hidden treasure and treacherous terrain, it sounds like another great adventure and glorious battle!" 

 

My lip curled, " Now why would I want to waste my time on something as idiotic like that you blundering oaf I have more important things to do." I turned on my my heel and stormed out of the room. Never will I ever forgive Thor for not caring that Odin wanted to harm my children even if Thor himself never would physically harm them, he still stood by and watched and  _laughed_ , at least with Odin I know that I never truly mattered. But I always felt like Frigga and Thor loved me and would love my children.

 

The secret pocket I have hidden on the left side of my cloak began to heat up and I knew it was the special stone with the communication rune I made in case Tony ever needed to get into contact with me while I was on Asgard. I quickly  hid in my chambers and cast my strongest cloaking spells around it so that no one could see or hear what went on inside.

 

As I took out the stone a mist appeared above it with the holographic form of my beautiful Husband. " Anthony what is the matter why are you crying?" I asked worry creeping into my tone. 

 

His eyes were bloodshot red his hair was a mess and he was wringing his hands manically. " Loki please! You need to come back now. Something horrible has happened - the safe house in Godric's Hollow it blew up!- Lily's DEAD!- The Twins They're missing I know they're alive they have to be!- I can't get into touch with anyone from the magical community! Not even Sirius or Remus! And Petunia has gone missing as well! I don't know what to do I have been exhausting my resources for any trace of them but and the kids are trying to help but-"

I quickly interrupted his broken sobs as my brain registered what he said, and fear and rage and worry along with a thousand of other emotions began to stir deep within my stomach. 

" Tony I'm on my way now you need to remain calm we will find them and make whoever dared to take our children pay I promise you." The sound of my own voice jolts me into action I don't even really realize what I'm saying at this point to console my husband as frantically search around the move for my strongest scrying objects. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As I appear on the rooftop of our London home, my two youngest son's Jorgumand and Peter come running out to greet me "Papa! Do you have any Idea what is going on? Daddy and Hela and Sleipnir are acting crazy and won't tell us what is going on and even Fenris is acting worried and-"

 

I cut Jorgumand's rant short with a look and sigh I know that They probably didn't want to make the younger ones worry, but not telling them would only make things worse down the line. So I knelt down and began to explain in the gentlest way I knew how.

 

My already bruised heart began to shatter into a million pieces as I watched tears of fear and worry fill their eyes." It is alright my sons we will get your brother and sister back this I promise you nothing will stop your Daddy and I from bringing them home."

 

I thought of my son who took after me with his pale skin and emerald green eyes raven colored hair. But had some of Tony's soft Italian features.

 

I thought of my daughter who looked almost completely like a carbon copy of Tony's mother Maria, right down to her wavy brown hair and the shape of her nose. Yet she has my emerald green eyes as well.

 

Harry James Stark-Lokison and Freya Lily Stark-Lokison my beautiful children hear my spirit call out for you and hear my vow I will find you and when I do those who dared to separate us will wish I was only a myth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and continue reading, please comment I value constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this is my first story so I apologize for any mistakes. This story will not be canon I will be adding my own twists in it. I welcome constructive criticism, however if you just want to be plain rude then comment because I won't respond. I hope you like it.


End file.
